The present invention generally relates to a water-proof connector to be used for a wire harness or the like for motorcar use, and more particularly, to a water-proof mechanism, provided integrally with a connector main body, on an electric wire insertion side in a connector for accommodating a terminal adhered under pressure on the electric wire.
Conventionally, in a connector for accommodating, in a terminal accommodating chamber formed therein, a terminal adhered under pressure on this type of electric wire, a rubber plug 3 is mounted on the tip end portion of an electric wire W with a terminal 1 adhering under pressure against it as shown in FIG. 5 so as to effect a sealing operation of the electric wire insertion side opening. The rubber plug 3 is made to adhere on the inner face of the terminal insertion opening 4a of the connector 4, or is made to adhere to close the opening from outside into the terminal insertion opening.
When inundation from the opening on the above described electric wire insertion side of the connector is specially required to be prevented, grease is injected into the opening portion on the electric wire insertion side of the connector to effect the water proof operation.
In the above described water proof rubber plug 3 mounted and also, of only the grease injected, an effect with respect to the water proof is hardly provided if high-tension water is jetted into the opening on the electric wire insertion side of the connector with, for example, a high-tension washing operation being effected, with a problem in terms of reliability.
The rubber plug is likely to deteriorate subject to the high-tension water, and the connector sealing function with respect to the normal rain water or the like is also lowered.
Also, in the operationality, grease has to be injected respectively into the opening on the electric wire insertion side of each connector at the later step, with troublesome problems.